Max Muzzele
This tribute is a volunteer from District 8. He is 17 years old Personality Max is bold, outgoing, and very strong headed. He considers others when making a decision, and he makes sure that it is a fair decision. Backstory The Muzzele family has produced many victors in the past. Being from a non-career district, his district has barely yeilded victors. (From Max's POV) Today I awoke, with a tang in my chest. My dad was going to start teaching me how to fight. My dad was a master of hand-to-hand combat, and that led him to his victory of the hunger games. Me being trained by a victor would let me be a stronger competitor in the Hunger games. Of course nobody was going to take me down. After eating breakfast, my dad lead me to the woods. "Why the woods" I thought "Why not at home?". Soon I found out. My dad led me to this "Abandoned" shack that contained many weapons. First of all my dad said to me "Max, you have got to know your weapon of choice. I'd suggest doing hand-to-hand combat in case you can't get a weapon. Then I'd pick two more weapons." I nodded and my dad continued "Try everything out until you get the feel of it. Then I'll watch you and determine your two best weapons." I decided to start with a sword. I swung it around, trying to get the feel of it. Then I chopped off a head of a dummy. Then I tried a katana. Then an axe. Then a knife and kunaiis. Then a bow. Then a spear. I was going to pick up a trident when my dad said "Okay, no need to try out anything more. But let's see how you are with a trident." I tried out the trident, and I guess I was pretty good with it. "Max, I've determined your two best weapons. You're best with a sword and a trident. Since I know how to work all of these weapons, you are in luck. Everyday at 4:00 in the morning, you will with me to train. Then you will go to school then to work." That was how my life worked until I ended up in the games. Strengths Max has experience in his weapons and can use them with accuracy. Max also is very strong and can do many things other tributes cannot. Max also can use hand-to-hand combat and is very fast at running. Weaknesses Max cannot climb trees, therefore he won't be able to hide in one and will most likely fall out if he does. When Max sees a dying person, unless it is one of his victims, he will treat them with respect and say goodbye to them. If Max finds a girl he likes, he will not kill her, and let her win the games. Weapons Sword, trident, and hand to hand. Training strategy Max will learn more food stuff and how to survive in the wild. During Max's private session, Max will show them his skills in hand-to-hand combat and in one of his two choice weapons. Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors Category:Drowning Games Characters